


I'll worship like a dog

by Snaufey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Crack, Digital Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaufey/pseuds/Snaufey
Summary: Elias Bouchard calls you to his office...
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	I'll worship like a dog

uwu enjoy owo

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/3b2KMQ388M uwu


End file.
